


Navel Gazing

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Kink, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: After a night of partying, Oz and Polly have a talk.  Oz shares a fetish that's so vanilla it might as well be missionary position with the lights off.  A little bit raunchy (this is Monster Prom after all) but nothing explicit happens.





	Navel Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, whoever designed Oz is a genius. They deserve an award. Also, this is kind of based after a joke from Osomatsu-San, but you don't need to be familiar with the anime to get this fic.  
> I hope I didn't get anything too wrong, though this game series pretty much runs on it's own logic. I have only done two routs so far (one for Miranda and one for Polly) so I'm not an expert on the series. I did have two people read over the fic, but if anything glaring was missed, please message me, and I'll do my best to fix it.

That had been one hell of a rave.

Oz had only been going to the nightly raves for about four weeks, but this one seemed ridiculous compared to those before it. There was way more alcohol than normal, and there was at least a metric ton of cocaine, much to Polly's delight. The shadow man's muscles were already starting to feel sore from all the dancing he had done last night, and his ears still echoed from the pounding music.

Now the clearing was pretty much empty, just with a few stragglers laying in the grass, either nursing a hangover, letting their high fade, or just enjoying the sun set. Oz with in the latter.

“That was great!” Polly said, laying on her back next to Oz. “My brain still feels like like it had a threesome with an electric eel and a contortionist.”

“You were amazing last night. The part with the narwhal was absolutely crazy.” Oz said.

Polly laughed. “Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. That was so illegal!”

He took a sip from his water bottle. There was no hangover, but it looked like he wouldn't be getting and sleep before first period. Oh well. Polly stretched, pressing her shoulders against the grass and arched her back. Oz's gaze was drawn to the bottom of her shirt, which was lifted with the motion, exposing pale blue skin. There was a slight crunching sound as his fist tightened around his water bottle.

“You alright?” Polly asked.

“Yeah...” Oz answered, gazing at his feet.

Since they started hanging out more, Oz had become more outgoing. More bold and fun, if you will. He now found himself talking more, being more open with people. It felt like he couldn't go more than a few hours without offering his thoughts of his friends latest shenanigans.

“Polly?”

Here goes nothing.

“Yeah?” The ghost looked up at him.

“I k- kind of have this fetish...” Oz started.

Polly was upright, and leaning in closer to Oz, her eyes wide with interest. When ever the topic of fetishes came up, Polly was always interested. Or even just the topic of sex in general. Oz downed the remainder of his water bottle, pretending it was more vodka. Maybe if he pretend super duper hard his brain would be tricked into being drunk, and it would make sharing this fact about himself that much easier.

“I... Um...” Oz stammered.

Damn it! His brain was too smart to be tricked by water!

“Were you turned on when I was riding your shoulders?” Polly asked, smirking.

“No!” Oz blurted out. “I- It was fun, but that's not it.”

“Was it when you fell, and my ass wound up in your face?” Polly said, leaning closer to him.

“No, that's not it. I told you I was into that last week, remember?” Oz said.

“Oh yeah. During gym.” Polly said.

The area was quiet. Even the groans of the high and the hungover had faded, meaning they had either passed out, managed to crawl elsewhere or possibly felt into the nightmare dimension (like seriously, summoning so many monstrosities was not good for the fabric of reality). There was no one Oz could call out too, and make some excuse about a prior arrangement, he was trapped. This at least meant there was no one who would be spying on them... He hoped.

“Your bellybutton!” Oz blurted out.

Oz covered his face with his hands, attempting to obscure his blush. It was no good, he could feel Polly's gaze on him. Things were quiet. Was this too far? Was this... The one kink Polly was grossed out by? He heard a soft chuckle and lowered his hands.

“You're into belly buttons?” She asked, still giggling.

Her voice lacked any judgment or scorn, but still held a healthy amount of Polly's trade mark teasing. He lowered his hands, but fiddled with his fingers.

“Yours is really cute. I've thought so ever since I first saw you in your gym uniform.” Oz confessed.

“So do you want to jizz on my belly?” Polly asked.

“N- No! That's not what I want!” Oz gasped.

“You want to stick your dick in there?” Polly said, sounding a tiny bit confused.

“N- No... Just forget I said anything...” Oz said, pressing his face against his knees.

“Do you just like seeing it? If so, I can wear more crop tops.” Polly said.

Oz lifted his head and was temporarily stunned by how beautiful Polly looked in the light of the sun rise. The warm light playing on her pale skin, making her kind yet naughty smile practically glow. Just how did he get so lucky? At the start of the school year he never would have imagined being around such a pretty and interesting woman. Hell, he couldn't have imagined doing so even a month ago.

“I actually think it's cuter when I see it by accident.” Oz said, avoiding her gaze. “Like when you stretch or yawn.”  
Polly giggled. “You're such a pervert! But it's kind of cute. You're a cute little perv~”

Oz rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks still warm, but he felt... Better? He'd been pretty embarrassed about this kink, despite how small and silly it was. It felt good to tell someone, especially someone which such a soft trim belly as he. Oz's blush deepened, but he moved closer to Polly, resting his chin on her right shoulder, while placing his hand on the other. Come to think of it, she had cute shoulders too. Maybe he was just a pervert. The two watched the sunset together, Polly placing her hand on his knee.

“But you still like my tits, right?” Polly asked.

Oz's gaze immediately went to her cleavage. He tried to nod, but remembered his chin was against her shoulder.

“They're the best.” He whispered.

“And my ass?”

“Amazing!”

Polly smiled. “What about my legs? Aren't they great?”

“Definitely!” Oz said, wrapping his other arm around her middle. “But you know what I like most?”

Polly's smile turned into a sly smirk. “My pu-”

“I love how you've helped me become a better person. Since we've become friends, I fell like I've been enjoying every day a whole lot more. I want to be more like you.” Oz said.

Polly was quiet. Had he been to corny? Oz looked at Polly's face, and saw her small smile.

“You do have a great pussy though.” Oz said.

The two didn't got to class that day. Once the sun was up, they went back to Polly's place. Oz should have known that Polly would be an expert on getting cocaine out of clothes.


End file.
